<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>M.A.D (Mutually Assured Devotion) by Groucho_Marx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776414">M.A.D (Mutually Assured Devotion)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groucho_Marx/pseuds/Groucho_Marx'>Groucho_Marx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Breeding, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love Bites, MILFs, Massage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rivalry, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groucho_Marx/pseuds/Groucho_Marx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are always at each others throats, unable to stand one another. That is, until Opal gives them an outlet for their anger: a good old fashioned fist fight. Leaving Asami to find Korra's "little" secret.</p><p>Could these two rivals finally settle their differences? Will they become more as time passes? Will the author of this story actually sleep more than five hours?</p><p>Come on in and find out.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy places aren't great hiding places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's Futa. Don't like, dont read. The setting is semi-modern, they have phones and junk but the universe is mostly the same. And if you are reading this, thanks ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Happy places aren't great hiding places</p><p> </p><p>Asami Sato was enjoying her time tuning up her newest Sato-mobile in her garage on am off day. Her garage was her nice little hideaway from the outside world.. Running a multi-billion Yuan company was stressful enough with all of the posturing of investors and tiny nuisance of the office space. All she wanted to do was relax and do what she loved most: making a machine of her own invention more efficient. She was giddy with excitement to take this out to her racetrack until a familiar voice called out to her.</p><p>"Asami, you in here?" asked Bolin from the entrance of the garage. Asami was underneath the vehicle and could see his and two sets of other shoes. She could tell right away that one was Mako's, the poor boy really needed to take care of his shoes..... or anything belonging to him for that matter. The other shoes gave her pause, as she dreaded the black shoes. If it was that bitch, she knew her day was going to be instantly ruined. As she rose, she was pleased for two reasons: Mako was indeed the one with the horrendous shoes and the other individual was actually someone else entirely. Opal was a new addition to their group, but more than welcomed.</p><p>"It's nice to see you all. What brings you here?" Asami was now positively delighted by these turn of events. Her day was looking to be just dandy.</p><p>"Making sure you're not an Equalist loyalist after that whole ordeal with your dad, Grease Monkey", came a voice from outside.</p><p>Perfect day? Meet sledgehammer. Sledgehammer? Go ahead and smash this day to bits, because the Avatar just entered the picture. This upstart bitch was a thorn on Asami's side from the very beginning. She stole her boyfriend (though he was fairly useless) caused her father to be incarcerated, and left her with a company she had to rebuild from the ground up in order to survive. If it weren't for the fact that she learned what she needed to in order to fix her company on her own, she would be out on the streets, thanks to the so called "Bringer of Balance" that is the Avatar. The only thing that angered Asami more than her disrespect towards her: The attractiveness of Avatar Korra.</p><p>Korra stood at 5'6 but had a body of Amazonian proportions. Her arms were muscular, yet lean like a Pro-bender athlete. Her Watertribe clothing hid what Asami knew was a bombshell set of abs that were infuriating to look at. *I mean, you could grind cheese on those things*, Asami thought to hereself. Those heavy parka pants only hid what was truly a set of stunning legs that would put any professional model to shame, not to mention with thighs that could crush your skull.... which Asami was definitely NOT thinking of enjoying, even in her fantasies. Then, there was the worst part of all: that damned beautiful face. The dark skin contrasted by those deep blue eyes set Asami ablaze with jealousy at her core. The small lips that threw nothing but insults at her where detestable in their lusciousness. </p><p>The Avatar was beautiful, yes, Asami would admit that. But the unfortunate circumstances that led them to be enemies was a more prominent problem that she had with the Avatar. She would have the balance set correctly, of course. It would only be fair to right the wrongs done to the Sato name, so went her mother's old saying.</p><p>"Oh, Korra. What an unfortunate surprise to see you here. Tell me, what brings you to my home, uninvited, accusing me with slander and not doing your actual job? You know..... like an actual Avatar would do?" She made sure to out as much sarcastic venom into that last insult just to hit Korra where it hurts. </p><p>A visible twitch could be seen on above Korra's brow. It wouldn't be far fetched to think that Korra saw Asami as a threat. The envy she felt for the woman was apparent, always flaunting her beauty each chance she had, as if daring Korra to oppose her looks. Asami was always subtle to flaunt her looks, wearing stylish clothing that accentuated her figure but left enough hidden to make one's mind wander. Korra often imagined what a husky Asami would actually turn out to be and looked for any opportunity to get a rise out of her. If it so happened that she'd get a look at Asami's voluptuous figure in her business clothesand black tights, it was a win in her book. It still left her with nothing with contempt for the woman who tried to belittle her at every chance, but today would be different. </p><p>"Well Grease Monkey, if that's how you feel, I'll be more than happy to show you what it takes to be the Avatar in the ring. Unless, you're afraid you'll chip a nail?"</p><p> </p><p>The indignation Asami would face if she backed down from this challenge would leave her embarrassed in front of the others.</p><p>Said others were Marko and Bolin feeling uncomfortable, looking at the ground, not daring to intrude on the daily conflict their two friends had. Opal, on the other hand, was still new to the group and was quite amused at the antics the two rivals got to. She wondered if she could push these two to *really* get at each other's throat. Night as well try....</p><p>"You know, you could just fight and settle who's right? Would make it more interesting instead of only watching you two bitch like a couple who's going through a divorce", Opal called out to the both of them, bring the brothers out of their quiet spectating into a terrified stupor. The two girls in question however, paused in shock to absorb that statement from their newest friend. A look of understanding passed between them before their faces were set in smug determinations.</p><p>"Bet you 50 Yuans I can make you tap out before the first round", Korra boasted.</p><p>"I'll knock you flat on your fat ass, you hussy." Asami retorted. </p><p>"Prissy bitch."</p><p>"Uncultured piss-ant."</p><p>Korra was especially enraged by that last insult. She decided to hit Asami where it hurt. "Maybe if you're mother was still alive, she'd be able to teach you how to actually be polite. But obviously, you must've inherited how to be a *cunt* from her."</p><p>Mako, Bolin, and Opal all tensed at that last barb and awaited the proverbial hurricane of anger about to rain down in front of them. Asami simply just stood there, her face unnaturally calm and smooth that betrayed nothing of the rage inside of her.</p><p>"Gym. Now." </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Inside the Sato mansion was a gymnasium with enough space for a sparring ring to the side, where both the Heiress of Future Industries and the Avatar prepped themselves with fighting pads and gloves for a match. Ironically enough, both women wore their trademark colors for their protective gear. All the while, the three spectators on the sidelines looked on in either worry, or in the case of Opal, morbid fascination.</p><p>"Kick her legs out, Asami! Choke her out, Korra! I wanna see some blood!" Opal excited called out to both participants. Bolon and Mako simply looked at her as if she was insane. Meanwhile, the two fighters stepped into the ring ready to finally throw down. Korra wore a smig grin, sure of an easy victory over this stuck up bitch. Asami simply looked calm, expressionless and getting in her stance. She wasn't planning on holding back.</p><p>Bolin walked in between the both of them and laid out the rules: " Alright ladies, I want a clean fight. No hair pulling, no bitting, and no punching of the tit." Asami and Korra looked at him incredulously. "OK, maybe that one came out wrong, but you know what I mean. Anyways, first one to get knocked out loses. At the sound of the bell, raise hell!"</p><p>Opal excitedly stood by the bell, ready to ring it at a moments notice.</p><p>Bolin held Pabu on his shoulders, feeding him a snack and feeling indifferent about the match.</p><p>Mako just deeply sighed and made his way out of the gym, not willing to entertain the feud between the girls. </p><p>Opal ringed the bell with as much fervor as Korra kicked forward on the offensive. A high kick to Asami's head was quickly dodged and recieved a straight jab to her side while in mid-air that took her breath away, making her fall on the mat. Korra quickly got up in time to defend a flurry of punches from Asami, being able to dodge most hits, only receiving a few that hit home. Asami was giving her all to inflict as much pain as possible to Korra, getting an adrenaline high from this fight. As she finished up her barage of fist with an uppercut that connected with Korra's jaw, she felt pretty good about winning this fight. Until Korra paid her back in kind with a headbutt. </p><p>They kept fighting like this for a while, trading blow for blow and being fast enough to dodge the heavier attacks. The hatred between them grew larger and more intense the longer the fight went on, both being unable to stand the thought of the other winning. They were so engrossed in their fight that they didn't notice Bolin leave to find his brother out of boredom, leaving Opal to supervise the bout. She was losing interest when she noticed something peculiar from Korra, especially now since Asami had her in  half-nelson.</p><p>Korra had a buldge in her fighting shorts. A large bulge that she was amazed she had never noticed before. Must have been all the baggy clothing she wore, keeping everything nice and tucked away. Not many knew this about Opal, but she had an unnatural gift of telling the size of one's member just by looking at it. A neat tricked she picked up from her mother, among other things, that she had never really used to her advantage. But if it could help spice up this asinine fight, she'd use it to spice things up.</p><p>"Wow Korra, you must either really like Asami, or being restrained really gets you rock hard, huh?"  Opal called out to her.</p><p>Both fighters abruptly stopped in their tracks, Asami still holding Korra in a half-nelson, and Korra going beet red and unable to form any words at the call out. Before she could do anything about it, Asami released her and spun her around quickly, wanting to see for herself if it was true. It couldn't be true, she thought. Even if she did have one it's probably microscopic, but let's just make sure. For science, of course. </p><p>Yet, before her eyes laid the truth: a large buldge being very prominent in Korra's crotch, a testament to the virility of the human body. Asami looked up at Korra and saw nothing but a flabbergasted face on the verge of tears. "I-it's not what you think! T-the adrenaline i-is what got me like this! No, you know what?! It's your fault. You're always parading around like some slut and that's the only reason I got lik- "</p><p>The haymaker that Asami threw at Korra's jaw had her getting knocked back on the floor,  catching her by surprise. As Korra layed there smarting, Asami simply walked away towards the locker room, not uttering a single word at what just happened and resigning herself to the empty locker room. Meanwhile, the Avatar simply laid there contemplating her situation: She got horny during a sparring match with her enemy. If that wasn'tenough, it was the one person on this planet that she couldn't stand to be near. Said enemy would no doubt use this as a means to ruin her reputation and call her a deviant for getting aroused during a fighting match. She was finished.</p><p>"You know, the match technically never really ended. Asami just walked away...." Opal mused openly. Korra looked at her, thinking for just a moment on those words. She came to a conclusion, got up, and followed after Asami into the locker room.</p><p>"Oooooh, this is going to be fun!" Opal exclaimed as she pulled out her phone and followed behind Korra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dirty fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Round 2..... Fight!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Btw, if anybody can tell me how to italycise worsd on here, it would be appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 : Dirty Fighting</p>
<p>Asami was in distress for a multitude of reasons as she walked back in forth of her locker. Her fight with Korra left her exhilarated beyond words that she finally got to shut up that snarky little gnat and all her rude comments. The last hit would have beencathartic enough to let her finally let go her hatred for the Avatar and her attitude. But like always, Korra found a way to ruin her fun. Asami had guessed a long time ago that Korra was different somehow but never anticipated this. She knew the dynamic was different now with the revelation but she wasn't exactly sure how.</p>
<p>"I didn't hear no bell, bitch." Korra growled as she made it inside the locker room to find Asami sitting on the bench. Asami let out an exasperated sigh, unable to hide the annoyance she was currently experiencing. "It's rude to walk in on a lady changing. Then again, I'm pretty sure they don't teach manners and decorum to deviants like you." She responded sharply. "If you came to finish our fight, it's over. I'd rather not fight someone who's liable to use their penis as a weapon." Asami started to walk away, not wanting to continue the confrontation any longer. </p>
<p>The Avatar would have it otherwise.</p>
<p>"Oh no, you're not pussy footing you're way out of this one, Sato! You come back back here and fi-" her words were cut off as Asami hit her with a round house kick, sending Korra towards the locker wall and sliding down on the floor.</p>
<p>Asami quickly grabbed a nearby jump rope and grabbed the Avatar hands. She ran the cord through the holes in the locker, allowing her to hoist Korra up a bit, leaving her defenseless and struggling.</p>
<p>Korra, unable to move and seething with anger, just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Ha! What now, you dumb cow? If you seriously think I'll let you string me up like this, you got another - ow OW OW OW OW!" She screamed as Asami tightened the jump rope to dig in to her skin.</p>
<p>"Don't."</p>
<p>Another tug. Asami took of the fighting pads from Korra's arms and knees.</p>
<p>"Test."</p>
<p>Asami ripped Korra's gym shirt off her body through the collar of the shirt, leaving her only in her sports bra.</p>
<p>"Me."</p>
<p>She shoved the leftovers of the shirt into Korra's mouth to shut her up. She was pleased with the shocked expression on Korra's face, gaining absolute satisfaction in the fear she saw in her eye's. As she stood over the captured Avatar, she was unable to contain her mirth in a sly giggle at the girls helplessness. "I can't tell you how amusing it is to finally shut that smart mouth of yours. All this time, you made yourself out to be soem big badass when in reality you're nothing but a grandstanding showboat. Maybe it's time you learned a lesson."</p>
<p>Korra's eyes turned from fear to confusion at that statement. Asami kneeled down on her restrained captive, eyeing her body up and down. She always hated how effortlessly beautiful Korra's body was and how she flaunted it everywhere she went. The dick was rather surprising to say the least, but it would also serve as her tool for instruction today. No one disrespected Asami's mother. No one.</p>
<p>"So given our fight, it seems this little thing likes it when you get beat up, huh?" Asami palmed the bulge in Korra's shorts hard. Her grip was firm, but light enough to not cause actual damage. She noticed how hot it was too as she rubbed the offending appendage, bringing her to new heights in her adrenaline rush. Yes, because adrenaline is DEFINITELY what she was feeling at this moment, nope, not a hint of arousal at all. She decided to kick it up a notch, grabbed the waistband of the shorts and pull them down.</p>
<p>Two things immediately stood out to her: First, the reason she felt such heat was probably due to the fact that Korra was going commando that day. Secondly, it was no "little thing" at all, not even close. Korra's cock stood tall, reaching just past her belly button and with a thickness that was bigger than Asami's wrist. She noticed that she also had testicles, and upon raising them saw the pretty petals that were hidden underneath, leaving her relived that atleast she'd have one part of the female anatomy familiar to work with if necessary. Korra bravely fought off making any noise during Asami's inspection of her body but couldn't suppress a moan when she lifted her package, leaving her beet red and Asami with a flushed and smug look on her face.</p>
<p>"O-oh, looks like someone really likes to be manhandled," Asami said nervously, now unsure of what to do after that. She planned to embarrass the Avatar enough so she would never bother her again, now she's gone too far to back out, leaving her unsure of how to proceed. Luckily, Korra would be kind enough to set her on the right path again. "Ow! You fucking bitch!" Yelled Asami as she was forced to crouch down and smooth the pain in the shin the Avatar just kicked. She could hear a faint, muffled chuckle coming from the girl, and that was unacceptable. Asami grabbed the cock and got face to face with Korra.</p>
<p>"You might want to rethink how you act. I could hurt you just as easily as let you go." Asami felt her excitement bubbling up  asshe was moving her hand up and down the shaft languishly as she spoke. "I'll make sure you understand exactly who it is you decided to fuck with, you half rate Avatar whore." Asami reached the top of the shaft and began to rub the glans, making Korra writhe from the unexpected pleasure. She didn't want to give her captor the satisfaction of hearing her, but Asami's clumsy yet rough handling left her cock feeling heavenly. She had partners before, some more skillfully than had any right to be, but there was something different happening here. It also didn't help that Asami decided to use some truly filthy language to belittle her in this current state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who would've thought that the mighty Avatar would be so submissive," Asami said in a sultry tone, "pity that the rest of the world can't see you right now like I can." She moved her hand up and down the shaft again, using her other hand to suddenly fondle Korra's balls, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. "Oooh, you looks like your easy to handle too. Not surprising from someone so incapable of doing nothing worthwhile." Asami began to stroke the member feverishly now, disregarding the pitiful whimpers that muffled out from  mouth. Korra wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on from the assault, not wanting to let the prissy bitch win. All of those thoughts went out the window Asami leaned into her ear and whispered, "Go ahead and cum, you Watertribe Slut. Maybe then I'll you'll finally realize who's your better." She then bit into the Avatars shoulder harshly, for sure to leave a bruise.</p>
<p>Korra let out a feverish moan at the bite and let herself go. Her cock erupted, catching Asami by surprise at the sheer amount. It came out in spurts, landing all over Asami's gym close, some even striking her chin due to the sheer force. Startled, she backed away in apparent disgust to wipe away the cum all over her. She swiped her hand under her chin to clean herself, suddenly noticing a strong smell. She looked at the cum in her hand and was bewildered. Unable to resist, she brought her hand directly under her hand, sniffing the sticky substance. It didn't smell horrible at all like she assumed, it smelled..... *quite pleasant actually*, she thought. She didn't realize until it was too late what her subconscious was doing.</p>
<p>She tasted it.</p>
<p>She had no idea why she licked at her hand. She had no idea why she swallowed the cum from her adversary. But most importantly, she could not describe the euphoria she felt at the taste and swallowing Korra's essence, feeling the warmth fill her very being Her eye's fluttered, leaving her gasping out of breath with a shiver all throughout her body. It was such an exquisite feeling, she would give anything to have it again.</p>
<p>Fortunately, fate was more than willing to answer her demands. Asami suddenly felt strong arms sweep up underneath her armpits, fingers locking behind her neck in a half-nelson, much like she put Korra in earlier. </p>
<p>Korra was breathing heavily now, recently broken free from her makeshift bandage and manhandleling courtesy of Asami Sato. She was pressed up on Asami's back and she could distinctly feel a hardness pressed up on her butt, pressing into the firm flesh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You had your fun, Sato," Korra said breathlessly, "Now it's my turn." </p>
<p>Korra shoved Asami into the lockers in front of them, not caring to be gentle. Made to spread her legs, Asami had never felt  more vulnerable in her life until now. The Avatar used the remains of the jump rope used against her on Asami, wrapping her hands together telling her with as much venom in her voice, "Keep those hands on the wall. If I see you move them, you'll regret it."</p>
<p>Now, you might be thinking, "But wait Mr. Marx, can't Asami just use her cool fighting skills and ingeniouty to break free from the same position she put Korra in earlier?"</p>
<p>You would be right of course, it was even the same question Asami was asking herself at that very moment, knowing what was going to happen next given the Avatars naked and erect state and Asami's current immobility. So what was the ultimate reason she didn't run out of the room after making Korra cum? Why did she tear off her clothes? Why did she even bother to carry out such an illicit act on the individual she hated most?</p>
<p>*She was wet*.</p>
<p>She felt nothing but a burning furnace in her core as she was treated this way. She felt her breath taken away at the sight of Korra's sinful body, taunting her right in her face. She would give anything in her life to sully this out of town upstart and make her obey her every command, to worship every inch of her body, to devout herself to Asami's pleasure for the rest of her life and to no one else.</p>
<p>Yet she stood against the wall with a primal sensation that she believed was anger, only to later realize it was lust. She stood breathing deeply, taking in the smell of sweat and earthly musk emanating from the body pressed behind her. So enthralled in her new position at the moment, that she didn't pick up on the breeze in between her legs until it was too late, a scorching heat entering her body, setting her body on fire and making her mewl at the sensation.</p>
<p>Korra's cock was an alarmingly large fit inside of her, leaving little room to be spared. But she fit snugly, almost perfectly so, in that wonderful heat. Korra was unable to poke jabs at Asami's meeting cries when she entered her due to the euphoric sense of being inside said girl. Korra's other partners were great, but none compared to what she was feeling at that moment. She immediately began to rut into Asami, grabbing her hip with one hand, and pulling her hair back, forcing Asami's head back to look at her, as glazed over her eyes were in lust.</p>
<p>"Spirits, Sami" she growled out as she tried to keep her hips in control, to no avail. "If I knew your pussy was this great, I'd probably stop hating you so much..... probably." She picked up her speed, really slamming into Asami's core and loving the sound of her hips smacking into the Heiress curvy waist. The proximity was oddly intoxicating to Korra enjoying how Asami's face, mere inches aways from her own, continued to let out meals of ecstasy with eyes rolling into the girls skull. A sudden thought came to Korra, resulting in her shoving Asami's face to the wall, leaning in close to whisper what sounded like both a threat and a good time.</p>
<p>"I'm going to ruin you for whoever decides to fuck you next, slut. I'll show you how you deserve to be treated, how truly worthless your skank ass is. Why you deserve to be on your knees, worshipping me as your new master." A cruel and sharp thrust followed that statement, causing Asami to yelp, giving Korra the opportunity to stick her fingers in Asami's mouth to suck on her fingers and  to smack her ass with enough force to leave an imprint. Korra was loving the feeling of warmth wrapped around her dick, bit the sight was something to behold too.</p>
<p>She had ripped Asami's leggings enough to give her easy access, but the constant movement and force of her thrust caused the rip in the clothing to continue in severity, revealing her beautiful pale behind. It rippled with each thrust, allowing Korra to savor each and every movement she made inside her new whore. She grab a handful of her new prize and enjoyed the softness she felt.</p>
<p>"Now stay quiet and take your dicking like the slut your mommy raised you to be." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami's moaning suddenly got quiet, making Korra and start to slow her thrust, the sudden change in atmosphere causing her to control her hips. They're alot of things Asami was enjoying about her current predicament. The heat in her core was beyond pleasurable. The sudden change from dominating to submissiveness was soemthing she was loving, but not being entirely sure why. The feeling of raw hunger in the thrust going into her. However, the disrespect towards her mother was a line that Korra had yet to learn was dangerous to cross. She would teach her soon enough. </p>
<p>Asami had gotten her breath back  as she turned her head to look at Korra, who was polite enough to stop her thrust completely out of curiosity. Asami gave an ecstatic smile as she leaned her body back into Korra, wrapping her arm behind her head to bring her in closer. "Huh, guess all you needed was a good fuck to get rid of that bitchyness."</p>
<p>The indignation of that statement was enough for her to almost go back on her plan, but she soldiered on. "Mmm, Avatar Korra,~" Asami said in her most sweet voice, as she ran her hand through the hair on the back of Korra's head, "you really know how to please a girl. There's just one thing you missed to make this perfect~"</p>
<p>*Ha, she's alot easier to break than I thought*, Korra thought. "What's that, Grease Monkey?"</p>
<p>Asami leaned closer, her lips just hovering above Korra's, her hand gripping the Avatars hair fiercely. "A-asami?" Korra whispered with a mix of fear and adrenaline. They kept staring at each other as they stayed connected by just the tip of Korra's member, the smell of sex permeating the room.</p>
<p>"Oh, Korra.... you should know a Sato always gets their way." Asami sank down to the hilt and bit Korra's bottom lip, surely leaving a bruise. The pain of her lip and hair, combined with the sudden enveloping of her member, caught her so off-guard she was only able to moan out in painful pleasure. Asami was enjoying her moment of victory immensely, finally shutting up the arrogant Avatar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is, until Korra reached past her innermost barrier, unloading inside her.</p>
<p>Asami felt nothing short of molten lava enter her, leaving her unable to speak. The intense heat flowingthrough her effectively fried any attempts at a witty retort, leaving her body to twitch unabashedly throughout her multiple orgasms. She could feel every pulse of the cock buried within her as it filled her, the hot cum coating her inner walls. Helplessly, she continued to rock her hips backwards, guiltily trying to coax more from the member, wanting this moment to last for as long as possible. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Korra was struggling to stay upright, having slumped forward towards the locker, holding Asami's body underneath her by wrapping her arm around her waist. She wanted to stop, gain control of the situation, but the sensation of breeding Asami was too strong, compelling her to keep thrusting deeply into her, making sure every bit of her cum was left inside. She became aware suddenly of the still fierce grip in her hair, remembering what caused her to come undone. The adrenaline kept the pain in her lip to a minimum, but she still felt it there. *So she likes, love bites, huh?* she thought to herself.</p>
<p>Korra gently moved her head closer to Asami's neck and began to leave kisses in throughout. As she continued, she deepened her kisses, now wanting to leave hickey's all over Asamis neck, making sure that the Heiress would need to use more than makeup to hide this. She heard said woman moan all through the process, eliciting small but quick thrust backwards onto her hips. </p>
<p>As the seemingly relaxed moment continued, neither one of them made any plans to move from their spot as they were too comfortable. They wouldn't admit it to anyone or each other, but this was the most pleasure either one of them had ever felt. Korra kept leaving hickeys on Asami's, eliciting another moan from her, as she saw a vibrant flash off to her side. They both immediately stopped, holding their breath tentatively as they turned to look at the origin of the flash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There stood Opal, with the biggest shit eating grin on the planet, phone in hand as she whistled at the two ladies. </p>
<p>"Now that, ladies, is what I call a show. Great work!" She cheered.</p>
<p>Rising with fury, Korra began to pull out of Asami to get at the little gremlin, "Listen here you little shiiiiiiiiiit!" She exclaimed as Asami instinctively threw her hips back to keep Korra inside her, not willing to lose that full feeling just jet. It caused Korra to release a soft moan and some more cum inside Asami, completely de-railing her threat To Opal.</p>
<p>"Ya know, I think I know a couple of people that would just *looooove* to see this footage. Would be a shame for it to get out..... unless....." she held her chin in mock thought. </p>
<p>"Unless what, you mongoloid? You pass it on to the press? Do it and I'll make you disappear myself."</p>
<p>Both Korra and Opal were surprised by the threat Asami made. Opal more so impressed she could do so while speared on a cock and slowly grinding on it.</p>
<p>"Ok, ok, I see that maybe threatening you isn't the best idea, but atleast hear my offer."</p>
<p>Both Korra and Asami shared a look. They realize the intimate positions their still in, ultimately moving off each other at the same time and attempting to cover their modesty.</p>
<p>"What did you have in mind?" Asami asked as defiant as a woman could ask as cum ran down her innwr thighs.</p>
<p>"Come to Zaofu with me for one of my boring brothers wedding. I can't be high the entire trip, so I need the company. Plus, you can share my bed with me. It's a win win."</p>
<p>The proposition left both Korra and Asami surprised at the sudden offer and somewhat questionable activities of their friend. But Opal held all the cards, leaving them with only one choice. </p>
<p>"If we come with you, do you promise to delete those photos?" Korra asked.</p>
<p>"Photos? I didn't take any photos."</p>
<p>Korra gave her a confused look as Opal started to walk away slowly towards the exit.</p>
<p>"It was a video. 1080p too. Later!" Opal exclaimed as she ran out of the locker room.</p>
<p>"That little shit!" Korra yelled, as she quickly put on her shorts and wrapped a nearby towel around her chest and gave chase, leaviny Asami naked and alone in the locker room. </p>
<p>Left alone to her own devices, Asami moved held herself up on the locker with one hand, as she move the other one lower. She slipped two fingers inside herself, moaning at the touch, until she took them out with a large helping of cum on her fingers. She looked towards the door one more time to make sure she wouldn't get caught. Feeling safe, she looked at her fingers tentatively. </p>
<p>Her eye's fluttered shut as she put them in her mouth, moaning wantonly as she did so. The taste and dirtyness of such an act led her to another orgasm, leaving her legs like jelly, causing her to slide down to the floor. Finally licking her fingers clean, Asami takes them out and looks at them, a trail of combined saliva and come still connected to her lips, and thinking on what she had just done. </p>
<p>She got fucked by Korra, the most disgusting and untrustworthy person on this planet, and she let herself get used like a cheap whore by her. Granted, she was the first to initiate and the power move left her with a high that led to her getting thrown against the locker. Then that led to her getting filled up completely.</p>
<p>As she thought out the entire moment in her mind, she gently let her hands rest on her pussy, one gently rubbing the delicate mound, while the other kept scooping up small portions of cum to savor on as she reminisced.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coming to your senses..... kinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra and Asami are having trouble coming to terms with their predicament.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still don't know how to do italycs..... send help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Coming to your senses.... kinda</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami was displeased.</p>
<p>The disassembled motorbike in front of her left a pit of anger in her stomach. She should have been able to take it apart, find the problem with it, and have it rebuilt in less than an hour. But there it laid, not even touched.</p>
<p>The problem was obvious.</p>
<p>The answer was not.</p>
<p>Korra was the bitch who had taken everything from her. Now she even took her virginity. She wasn't a prude, mind you, she touched herself and created enough small gadgets to assist her in her personal alone time that was spent in the comfort of her bed. They had also helped make her a fortune worldwide upon their distribution. </p>
<p>Apparently alot of people appreciated good vibes.</p>
<p>The money helped her make a comeback with Future Industries, helping to rebuild the trust with the common folk. President Raiko didn't like the new products, but he was a punk bitch, so who cares what he thought. The company's main export was still new technology in transportation, but now the sex toy market was a whole new ballpark and Asami was killing it. That still didn't help brighten her mood.</p>
<p>Exasperated by her traitorous thoughts, Asami threw her wrench on the ground and walked inside her mansion to her room. The maids made sure to stay well out of her way, noticing her foul mood. Asami made it to her room and slammed her door shut as she grew more and more agitated at her lack of self control. She couldn't believe she did that with that.... that whore!</p>
<p>She looked under her bed, grabbing the black box she always kept hidden there. As she sat on her bed, she opened the box to reveal some of her best inventions for self pleasure. She couldn't be bothered to look at which one she grabbed, she was just looking for some quick release, grabbing a small purple vibe as she took off her pants and got ready. She didn't waste time and turned it on, wanting to get out of her funk and get back to work on her bike. </p>
<p>Asami let out a sigh of relief as she applied it to herself. The small bullet was doing wonders on her clit as she rubbed it around, feeling warm as she started to heat up. The sensation was pleasant enough for her, but something was missing. The toy was at it's max setting, yet it couldn't make her cum like usual. It only took her moments when she usually used this device, but now she was feeling...... empty. Like she was missing something.</p>
<p>The more she tried to pleasure herself with it, the more annoyed she became. Grunting, she decide she just needed to get creative, and decidedto pit inside herself and try to enjoy the heat, but to no avail. It wasn't cold, mind you. She built it specifically to warm up during use, making the user feel the rising heat. But it wasn't as hot as she would like. If anything, Korra's dick was hotter than th-</p>
<p>She took the toy out of herself and threw it at the wall, breaking it in the process. She was horrified that she actually had that thought. Horrified that her subconscious had decided to make her body react to such a horrible mistake (in her mind, anyway).</p>
<p>Horrified, that she actually liked having sex with Korra.</p>
<p>She needed to get out of the house. She started putting her pants on as she got a call. She picked up her phone to see who it was, only for her to lean head back and sigh as she answered the call. </p>
<p>"What the hell do you want, you blackmailing little-"</p>
<p>"WHOA, take it easy, Asami! I only called to see how you were doing!" Opal said amused beyond belief. "Besides, you haven't heard the terms yet. I think you'll enjoy the trip more than you think!"</p>
<p>"Or you could just delete that video and NOT blackmail me. You know? Like an ACTUAL FRIEND would do?" Asamis said exhaustively. </p>
<p>"Hmmmmmm........ naaaah, that's not fun enough! Anyway, why don't you come to lunch and a movie with me? I'll give you the details then, k? See you later!"</p>
<p>"Wait Opal, don't you han-" her words died in her mouth as the call ended. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, her phone didn't break like her toy when she threw it against the wall.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Korra was having a hell of a time herself.  She was very stressed as to why she couldn't meditate properly. She sat on a dias on Air Temple Island, meditating with Jinora as part of some training. She had a candle in front of her, to focus on her flame. She had a bowl of water to her right, to focus on the motion of water. She had a rock behind her she was trying to form into small pebbles and then to a full rock and repeating over and over. And to her left, she had windchimes that she had to bend air in order to hit a precise note. She was controlling all of these pieces as once, as Jinora reiterated some old Airbending meditation lesson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra continued to sit in her Lotus position, unable to understand exactly why she was so confused and being irritated that her emotions were not able to be kept in check. Her breathing increased as every moment passed, her anger rising with each monotone word coming from Jinora. </p>
<p>"As the air flows through you, the heat leaves you." Jinora explained, mirroring Korra's meditative state, except being actually calm and collected. "Feel the flame rise and fall with yo-"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the flame in front of Korra burst in quick intensity before dying, the rock behind her fell to the ground, the water on her right froze, and the wind chimes picked up enough wind to make an ear splitting noise. As Jinora covered her ears, she couldnt help but notice the cracks under Korra's body, unsure of what had cause this. As she looked at Korra's face, she could tell immediately that she was feeling only one emotion at this moment: Anger.</p>
<p>"U-um, k-Korra? You okay?" Jinora asked timidly, not wanting to incur her wrath.</p>
<p>Korra sighed as she got up, unable to face her friend and tell her what was nagging at her. She walked away from the meditation dias, leaving Jinora to wonder what had made her so angry?</p>
<p>As Korra walked through the temple, she thought about what had happened last week.  The total defeat at the hands of that know-it-all princess who just couldn't take a beating and stay down. It was supposed to be easy. Asami would get beaten, and she'd hold it over her head for the rest of their lives, like usual. Their own little routine, all tight up ni a nice little bow, just like her hands were.....</p>
<p>She felt her cock throb in her pants at the memory, unable to restrain that lust. Quickly making her way to her room, she locked the door behind her and started to take off her pants as her phone rang. She looked T her phone to see who it was: Opal. She tossed her phone on the bed, letting the call go unanswered as she pulled out her member. She took of her hair band, letting her hair fall to her shoulders so that she could bask in the moment fully. She gingerly began to stroke herself, bringing her member to full mast. </p>
<p>Up and down she went, feeling the endorphins rushing through her veins as she pumped her cock. Her other hand fondled her breast as she went, enjoying herself as she thought of her past conquest.</p>
<p>Atleast, she tried to think of some.</p>
<p>Asami's stupid face kept coming in to her head, smiling smugly as she had Korra strung up again, teasing her relentlessly. The insults she used, the detestable smile on her face, and the unfair way she used her hand on Korra's member. As Korra relayed the moment, her hand was unconsciosly stroking up and down on herself, bringing her pleasure she so desperately wanted, but loathed because of where it originated. She even twisted her nipped, bringing out moans from deep inside.</p>
<p>As she neared her peak, her phone rang again, bringing her self pleasuring to a full stop due to the annoyance. She turned to her phone and answered.</p>
<p>"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She roared at Opal.</p>
<p>"Wow, you're worse than Asami."</p>
<p>"What was that?" She asked venomously.</p>
<p>"I said how about we go to lunch so we can talk about the trip?" Opal responded nervously, not wanting another outburst aimed at her.</p>
<p>"Ugh, FINE! This had better be worth it, Beifong! And I better not see that prissy bitch there either!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback and ideas are welcome! Remember to drink water...... ya thirsty bitch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting roped in on a trip (un)willingly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Opal explains her dilemma to the girls..... and makes some moves ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Getting roped in on a trip (un)willingly</p>
<p>"Opal, I asked one thing of you, and you fucked it up."</p>
<p>"Opal, I have better things to do than waste my time being around this miscreant. You could have atleast told me she'd be here so I could, you know, not attend?"</p>
<p>"That's rich coming from you, Assami!"</p>
<p>"I don't need your opinion, "Whorra!"</p>
<p>*Wow.... this is even worse that I thought it be*, Opal thought to herself.</p>
<p>She was sat on the opposite side of a booth with Korra and Asami on the other side, staring each other down as they made a bit of a scene in the dinner. Opal was trying to enjoy some dumplings as she watched the show, but was quickly growing bored with the low effort of insults from the other.</p>
<p>*Good thing I can control them with some good Ol' blackmail*</p>
<p>"It would be a shame," Opal deadpaned quietly as she grabbed another dumpling, "If that video were to go out. I bet the press and your parents would love to see how you two have been resolving your issues with each other."</p>
<p>Both Korra and Asami balked at that statement, watching their friend calmly eat a dumpling. They glanced at each other for a moment, before huffing in indignation and turning to look the opposite way of each other.</p>
<p>"Not my fault she was never taught to be civil like normal people." Asami murmured just loud enough for Korra to hear.</p>
<p>"Oh, that is it, you miserable piece of-!"</p>
<p>But Korra's assault was caught off by a pinch of her ear, courtesy of Opal, causing her to yelp in pain. The only upside to her current predicament was that Asami was suffering the same fate.</p>
<p>"You should learn to play nice. I need you behaving during the summit~." Opal inclined, with a sing song voice. </p>
<p>She took this moment to observe her friends and their appearance: Korra was dressed comfortably, wearing a blue Hoodia and baggy track pants for obvious reasons. Her hair was done up in her classic pony tail, leaving her handsome features out in the open for Opal to admire. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Asami was the usual smokeshow, looking fine in her black and red blouse with a pencil skirt, leggins hugging her..... legs (I wrote this at 5 am, kill me pls). The thing that stood out the most, was of course, her goddess like face. Porcelain smooth skin that any woman would be envious of and full lips just ripe for kissing. Kissing.....</p>
<p>A wonderful idea came to Opal's mind. </p>
<p>A devious idea.</p>
<p>Opal let her friends go, leaving them to rub their ears in pain. Her idea would take finesse and timing to get exactly what she wanted..... and of course, the blackmail. Her thoughts were interrupted by a question from the Avatar. </p>
<p>"Wait, I thought you said we had to go to a wedding with you."</p>
<p>"And what guarantee do we have that you'll follow through and delete that video?" Asami chimed in.</p>
<p>Opal gave them a simple smile, while in her head nothing but the most degenerate ideas came to her, each better than the last. "It's simple, really," she responded. "My mother decided to hold my brother's wedding around the same week as our cultural summit will be held. World leaders, religious leaders, artists, etc. Anybody who's anybody will be there."</p>
<p>"Oook, but why do you need us for a wedding and an art summit?" Korra asked as she grabbed her cup to sip some coffee and Asami grabbed a dumpling from the table.</p>
<p>"Simple. I don't care much for weddings, and there's only two thing's I actually want to see at the summit. My mom is basically forcing me to go, and I'll be damned if I'm going to suffer alone, even if I'm blasted out of my gourd. Mom will probably have something planned for my return though.... and I think she'll be less angry at my smoking if I get you two to bang her brains out." Opal said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Korra's coffee spurted back into cup as she cooked on it, not expecting that statement. Likewise, Asami choked on her dumpling. As they both regained their breath, the both let out an incredulous, "WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"Calm down, you nitwits. I need something to appease my mother and having the heiress of Future Industries and the spiritdamned Avatar have their way with her is probably the perfect gift. She's divorced, so don't worry about any guilty feelings of infidelity. Oh, and you'll be doing the same to me!" She said giddily.</p>
<p>"Why the hell would I even entertain the idea of going along with this?" Asami stated incredulously.</p>
<p>"Because as long as I have the video..... you'll do whatever it takes to make sure I am pleased and entertained.... or you can say goodbye to your company. That, and Korra suddenly becomes the most popular Avatar to every pervert and news outlet in the world. Your choice."</p>
<p>Korra and Asami stared at Opal in horror. Gone was their happy-go-lucky friend, replaced with a succubus who would use them however she wanted. "You're a horrible friend, you know that?" Asami sighed as she and put her head on the table as she let the situation sink in. Korra just let herself sink into her seat, leaving on her eye's to be visible from Opal's position.</p>
<p>"True, but can you blame me? I'm being forced to do soemthing boring and I want my friends to share in my misery! Plus, I want to know what it feels like to get my world rocked by two of the hottest ladies around."</p>
<p>"Oh my Spirits, it gets worse" Korra said quietly.</p>
<p>"Oh hush you, I didn't hear you or Asami complaining when you were fucking each other in the locker room. It looked like you too needed it more than breathing." Opal said amusedly, making both girls blush at the statement. </p>
<p>"All I recall is this Neanderthal taking me against my will" Asami retorted. </p>
<p>"Against your will? Says the bitch who strung me up like I was some toy and had her way with me!" Korra growled.</p>
<p>This lead to another round of bickering, leavinf Opal quite amused, but there were better things that she could have them do at the moment. And they had just given her the perfect idea.</p>
<p>"Your little "match" ended in a draw, really. Why not have another one? To settle who's better, of course. "</p>
<p>"HA, easy! I'll have Asami on her ass in no time! As long as she doesn't try to get a cheap shot in." Korra said smugly as Asami stared daggers into her.</p>
<p>"Well, you're right about a rematch. Just not that kind," Opal answered, leaving Korra and Asami to ponder at the statment. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"Okay, and here we are~!" Opal said giddily, opening her bedroom door. Korra and Asami we both taken by Oapl to her apartment for their rematch, fully expecting it to be something lewd. The bedroom was modest though, green bedsheets on a queen bed, family portraits all around, and a big stuffed flying bision plushy on the bed. All in all, a room that seemed to fit Opal's expected personality..... to anyone who didn't know her other side.</p>
<p>"Opal.... why are we in your room?" Asami asked tepidly. The tension in Asami's stomach started to grow as they left the dinner and made their way over to the apartment. She was scared of what would happen next, not wanting to lay with Korra again if that was possible.</p>
<p>Even if she knew how good it would feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm not making you and Korra have sex. But you are going to fight each other differently." Opal responded as she began to take off her clothes, leaving her only with her underwear on. Her body was lean, with hips wide enough to grab onto and perky breast. Her legs were on display as she layed mack onto her bed, giving the other girls plenty to admire at the moment.</p>
<p>"The match is simple: first one to make me cum gets a point. Person with the most points at the end wins." Opal explained. </p>
<p>"Ok, I'll bite," Korra said, "but what's the catch?"</p>
<p>"Mmmm, I always knew you were a smart one, Korra. The catch is that one of you has to stay fully clothed and the other puts on their birthday suit. Or is it take off your clothes to get into your birthday suit?" Opal asked herself.</p>
<p>"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to-"</p>
<p>"Video~" Opal cut off Asami's ensuing tirade, causing her to stay quite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra sighed as she started to undress, catching Asami offguard. She realized quickly what that meant for her: she had to stay clothed during this whole ordeal. Just great. Now she had to please her morally questionable friend with the help of the person she despised. Before she could curse herself anymore, she got smacked in the face with a green object. Asami looked down to see a dildo, with bumps all along the length </p>
<p>"Hurry up and put that on, I want you behind me. I gotta taste this dick that left you breathless." Opal said lusciously, as she immediately got on knees on the bed, facing towards Korra as she pulled down the girl's pants, only to get a face full of cock. "Ooooooh, yes~." She immediately got to work on licking up an down the shaft.</p>
<p>*The bitch wants to get fucked, huh?*, Asami thought as she picked up the silicone shaft, adjusting the rig around her hips as she put it on. Her face turned into a cruel smile as she moved forward towards the bed.</p>
<p>*We'll see how much she likes it*</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Opal was slobbering all over Korra's cock, leaving the Avatar groaning in pleasure at the girls motion. She was loving every lick and suckle Opal left on her length, especially when she concentrated on the point of where her sack connected. Opal was giving her all to worship this piece of meat in front of her, loving the taste coming into her mouth. As she traveled further down, she discovered something unexpected.</p>
<p>"So you do have a pussy. Neat!" Opal exclaimed.</p>
<p>Korra's vagina was understood her sack, hidden by her penis. As Opal moved further down, Korra was cut off by surprise.</p>
<p>"Where do you think youuuuuuuuoooshit!" Korras was cut off as Opal immediately began to lick her mound feverishly, tasting the essence that was already beginning to drip out from Korra. Her tongue quickly worked through Korra's folds, beginning to dip her tongue inside of her.</p>
<p>Opal was enjoying the moment until she recieved a hard smack on her behind, making her moan into Korra. She tried to look back, but Asami forcefully shoved her head back down, making her sink deeper into the musk of Korra. Asami went to work quickly, ripping off Opal's underwear, leaving her bare for her pleasure. Asami continued to smack Opal's ass in retaliation, after being forced into this.</p>
<p>"Stay down slut. If you wanted to get fucked, then you're gonna get exactly what you wanted." Asami lorded over her, exuding a dominance Opal was not expecting, but was reveling in. Asami stopped her assault on Opal's ass, deciding to grope it instead. She enjoyed the firmness in her hands, the reddening skin feeling warm in her hand as she started to get more into being on top of Opal.</p>
<p>"Alright, now where's the lube?" Asami asked, pulling Opal back up to get an answer, leaving her to have lines of saliva connected to her lips and wet juices all over her face. "U--under b-bed," Opal moaned. Asami quickly moved to reach under the bed, looking for the lube. She felt something touch her hand and brought it up, discovering a vibrator. This would come in handy later. She reached down again and found the lube, moving quickly to get to work on applying it to her toy.</p>
<p>A large dollop was all she needed to coat it, moving behind Opal properly, and being curiously gentle upon entering inside her. She caught the gril off-guard, as she was throathing Korra's dick, taking it halfway into her mouth as her hands work on the rest of the shaft. Asami entering her illicited a loan moan which was muffled by Opal's stuffed mouth, sending pleasant vibrations all along Korra's spine.</p>
<p>As Asami began to get into a rhythm, she started to smack Opal's cheeks again, putting her full for e behind her slaps. She was tired of Opal's shit, promising to herself that the girl would learn who really had the power here as she started to give deep and slow thrusts, teasing Opal's pussy even as said girl tried to back her hips into Asami's. A sudden hand ceased that notion, as Korra fiercely gripped her hair and forced her to throat her deeper, making Opal to deep throat her cock all the way, having her lips touch the base.</p>
<p>"I bet you are enjoying this more and you're letting on, aren't you?" Asami asked her, receiving nothing but garbled moans in response. "Well then.... let's kick it up a notch, shall we?"</p>
<p>Opal was confused as to what she could be referring to, until she felt something roundish touch her mound. At a flick of a switch, Opal started to turn into a mess, wantonly moaning like a whore as Asami set the vibrator to its max , setting it over the girl's clit. Opal clenched down on the rubber toy instantly, having her first orgasm rip through her unexpectedly, leaving her to make a mess of Asami's pants as her juices coated it.</p>
<p>She felt her head swimming, unable to concentrate on what was happening. She knew she lost the upper hand, but how could she possibly get it back?</p>
<p>As she looked up to see Korra's body bending forward over her to get deeper inside her mouth, she had an idea. She quickly moved both her arms behind Korra's back and pushed her forwards, catching her off guard as she smacked into Asami's face due to their proximity. </p>
<p>Their lips connected for just a moment, both in shock at the sudden turn of events. Before Asamis could back off, Korra wrapped her arm behind her face and continued the kiss, finally being able to reach her long awaited orgasm.  Opal's lungs burned as she continued to suck on Korra's cock, now being fed hot cum down her gullet. She swallowed as much of as she could before she started to choke due to the sheer amount. Her nostrils burned as the cum started to pour out the sides of her mouth and nose, but it let her get off once more due to the sheer lewdness of the act.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Korra and Asami were both deep into their kiss before Asami finally realized her situation. She smacked Korra's arm off her and punched the Avatar across the face, quickly pulling out of Opal and heading towards the restroom, furious at the situation. </p>
<p>Korra, on the otherhand, was still coming down from her high as the punch registered in her mind. She couldn't believe she did that. Why had she kissed that prissy bitch? Why did she enjoy it so much? It didn't make sense. She lulled out of Opal's overstuffed mouth, not caring to watch as she sputtered out her cum in a delirious state. She looked towards the bathroom where Asami went, and slowly made her way towards it.</p>
<p>Turns out they were gonna have their rematch after all....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need more snapple and water.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Refusing to admit defeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korra decides to have a little conversation with Asami..... among other things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Refusing to admit defeat</p>
<p>Asami took of the strapon attached to her as she closed the door of the bathroom behind her. She took off her wet blouse and, leaving her in a red undershirt and pencil skirt as she looked herself in the mirror. </p>
<p>Her lipstick was smudged all around her mouth. Her clothing was wet from the juices of another woman who was blackmailing her. She smelled of sex and sweat, unable to ignore it's strong potency. She had left herself get roped in and used by Opal, even if the situation was out of her hands. But the worst part?</p>
<p>That damned kiss.</p>
<p>It left her surprised, at first. Her first instinct was to pull away, but Korra denied her that. She had denied her alot of things in life, but now she had denied her to save her lips for the one she would fall in love with and get married. She had already taken her father, her company, and her virginity. But she just kept going. </p>
<p>It wasn't fair that she had her virginity take all because of her overconfidence. It wasn't fair at how her body betrayed her during that moment of weakness. It wasn't fair how her body had rejected her own self pleasure. It wasn't fair that..... that the kiss made her feel like she was more alive than ever. </p>
<p>Korra's lips tasted heavenly on hers, blindsiding her anger momentarily. They were soft like pillows, leaving Asami wanting more. It was fortunate that she backed out before Korra could use her tongue. That would have definitely left her incapable of taking action and she knew it. </p>
<p>But why? Why her?</p>
<p>As if to answer her questions, Korra opened the bathroom door, still stark naked from before. She caught Asami's eye's and looked away un ashamed anger, most likely feeling the same emotions as Asami. She didn't try to hide her body as she stood next to Asami on the bathroom counter, looking at herself in the mirror.</p>
<p>"....... You didn't have to punch me, you know?" Korra stated, as she rubbed her cheek.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to force me into that kiss either, yet here we are." Asami responded, as her eye's drifted towards Korra's body. She couldn't help but admit that her body truly was beautiful, especially her six-pack abs........ Jesus, you could grind cheese on those things. Her perky breast were also another surprisingly attractive addition to her. To top it all off, she had that beautiful co-....... was she genuinely attracted to Korra's body?</p>
<p>"Fuck." She whispered under her breath, not wanting to believe in her sudden realization. </p>
<p>Asami was too distracted by her thoughts to realize Korra's face twisting into one of anger, he warring emotions from earlier surfacing. She wouldn't let the shame brought upon her stand, much less getting hit in the face..... and she knew exactly how to remedy that.</p>
<p>Korra looked to Asami, observing her body. As much as she hated to admit it, the girl could pull off anything, even her half dressed state. She noticed that the leggings were pretty tight on Asami's legs, revealing her taut legs and strong thighs. She ignored her sudden attraction for her legs, and continued looking up her legs, the pencil skirt obscuring her view..... she aimed to changed that.</p>
<p>Korra grabbed Asami by her shoulders, pushing her to the wall behind them. Before Asami could even retaliate, Korra turned her towards her and kissed her again. Asami was caught off guard, but was able to push her off enough to yell at her.</p>
<p>"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"</p>
<p>"We're both tied. Opal's passed out. Only way to keep going is for us to have another go. Wouldn't you say?" Korra asked her seriously. </p>
<p>Asami was shocked at the thought. Who in their right mind would want to go through all that just to come on top in an insane competition?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The answer was simple really.</p>
<p>She pushed Korra off her, causing her to hit the sink as Asami pounced on her, wrapping her legs around Korra's waist , as she attacked her lips with her own. She nipped at Korra's lip, making her open up her mouth and giving Asami the opportunity to use her tongue, weaving her hands into Korra's hair. Neither of them could hold back their moans, feeling nothing short of pure bliss as the tongue lock continued. Korra was distracted by Asami's lips, not wanting to admit how delicious they tasted, enjoying it more than she should. She decided to even the odds.</p>
<p>Korra turned them around, plopping Asami's butt on the bathroom counter as she broke the kiss. She push her back, quickly using her hands to pull down the offending pencil skirt, leaving Asami in only her leggings, underwear and undershirt. She looked up to see Asami's lipstick smudged all over her lips, and upon looking behind her into the mirror, saw clear evidence of lipstick all over herself. </p>
<p>"Alright, we'll keep it simple: first one to cum wins, ok?" </p>
<p>Asami responded only with a nod before diving back in to Korra's mouth. As she continued into the kiss, Korra moved her hands onto Asami's things, groping them as she moved more towards her center. As she reached it, she gripped Asami's leggings with both hands and ripped them, leaving Asami's mound for the taking. She decided not to ripped them anymore, deciding only to move the panties to the side.</p>
<p>Her swollen member was more than ready to plunge inside of Asami and she wasted not time. She moved herself forward, taking her place inside of Asami, as they both moaned out at the sensation. She moved languishly, in and out of her, as her hands moved underneath Asami's undershirt to reach her breast. She groped her breast as she picked up her pace, deciding to lay waist to Asami's pussy, twisting her nipples as they continued the lip lock. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Asami's mind was having difficulty keeping her thoughts straight as the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm her. Her nipped felt delightful under their current abuse, her pussy was full and getting hammered in a way that left her legs shaking. The kiss was something she still hated, for the simple fact that she was enjoying it so much and how it left her breathless everytime. The sweat running down from her brow was making her mascara run, leaving her in a truly beautiful state of depravity.</p>
<p>She could feel Korra's cock shaking inside her. The thrust were picking up in intensity, each coming and going faster than the last. She wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. She was scared she would lose this match, not sure if she could handle the humiliation from her rival. All of this left her with a question.</p>
<p>Why was she loving every second of this?</p>
<p>Before a rational answer could come to her mind, Korra's hips started to slow down to deep and powerful thrust as her peak neared. Asami's legs instantly locked behind the girls hips, not wanting any bit of the molten heat to go anywhere else but inside her. But she would be damned if she lost without a fight. </p>
<p>She took her lips aways from Korra's as she bit down hard on her shoulder, trying to hold her clothed figure as close to the Avatar. The sudden bite caused Korra to thrust as deeply as she could reach inside of Asami and unload her seed inside of her, filling her up with sweet goodness. The sudden deep thrust also made Asami go through a shattering orgasm at the same time as Korra, causing her bite to deepen even more. They both stayed in that position as Korra continued to cum inside, labored breath coming from them both.</p>
<p>As the seemingly unending flood ended, Asami moved her head back to look into Korra's eye's. As she looked at her, breathing as heavily as she was, she saw the disheveled state she was in, no doubt looking worse. As her breathing steadied, she realized they were still connected..... and that Korra's cock was still hard. </p>
<p>"So...... another tie?" Asami asked as she stayed wrapped around Korra's body. </p>
<p>"Guess so...." Korra responded as she finally regained her breath. </p>
<p>"...... good." She responded as she decided to move her mouth unto Korra's neck, deciding to have payback from last time by leaving hickey's all over. Korra moaned, reflexively thrusting unto Asami at her actions. As Asami moaned into her, she came to a sudden realization: what would the reward for this competion?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mile High Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are off on their (blackmailed) trip, and it's already kicking off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long on updating, I was trying to get creative with the story and planning out for future chapters and other works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Mile High Club </p>
<p>The airship was top of the line from Future Industries latest production line. The coloring was a deep green and khaki color, denoting the Earth Kingdoms signature colors, as well as a large sigil of the Beifong crest on the sides. The passenger cabins were luxurious, with the latest flat-screens in each personal cabin, along with fully stocked fridges. The corridors had artistic designs running all throughout them, truly making these ships a feat of engineering and art...... which left one particular mechanic bewildered and one Avatar in utter shock. </p>
<p>"How..... how can you afford all of this? Didn't you run away from home?" Korra asked Opal softly, as they walked through the corridor of the passenger cabin. Opal lead them to a lounge section in the cabin that had ornate furniture around a small coffee table. On the wall a tv hanged nicely, while in the corner was a small snack bar. Opal took her spot on the couch, stretching herself out and smiling as she answered. </p>
<p>"Weeeelllll, I do still have a good relationship with my mom. Plus, some good investments in Asami's company helped. A couple of side hustles here and there and bam! I got this sick airship. Cool, right?" </p>
<p>"It's impressive to say the least. The craftsmanship is really somethi-....... that's a marble counter..... for a snack bar."Korra said taken aback a bit. </p>
<p>"Yup. Aren't you rich since you're the Avatar? I mean, you're basically a celebrity. " </p>
<p>"I was raised in the South Pole with my parents before the White Lotus took me in. I lived from compound to compound, so I never really had a place to settle and make friends, let alone any fans." Korra responded solemnly. </p>
<p>Asami paused in her step for a moment before continuing her observation of the cabin. She felt some sympathy for Korra, having learned of her upbringing. It lasted for just a moment before she squashed it down, telling herself that not everyone had an easy upbringing. *I lost my mom and she took my father. She should be grateful she still has her parents.* Asami thought to herself. </p>
<p>Asami moved towards the aforementioned snack bar and looked at it intensely as Korra took a handful of chocolate from one of the jars. She recognized the cuts and engraving on the marble. </p>
<p>"..... this was made by Future Industries." She realized. "I remember now. This was one of the biggest orders we had after my father was imprisoned. The marble detail was a pain for our stone mason. This order alone helped the company stay afloat while we were restructuring...." she turned to face Opal, only for her to have a genuine smile on her face. </p>
<p>"Mom always had good things to say about Ms. Sato. They used to go to the same charity events and had nothing but respect for each other. When she heard about what happened.... she felt that she needed to pay respects somehow. So, one order for a giant and luxurious airship and boom! Here we are." Opal responded fondly. </p>
<p>Korra was standing to Asami's side, eating her chocolate as she watched the moment. She heard a sniffle and turned to see Asami's eye's watering. Korra scoffed at her, not caring for a single moment to show the other girl compassion after all of bullshit she had seen. It wasn't enough that her father was a bigot towards benders, but then everyone came to the Rich Girl's rescue when her father got what she deserved. Throughout her mental tirade against Asami, Opal saw her and thought of how rude she was being. </p>
<p>She would have to correct that. </p>
<p>"Hey Korra?" </p>
<p>"Hmm?" Korra asked, brought out of her thoughts. </p>
<p>"I have a gift for you! Come here~" Opal sang. </p>
<p>That lifted Korra's spirits instantly, leaving her to direct a smug grin towards Asami. As she turned around, she was surprised by Opal's proximity to her. She was even more surprised when she pressed a kiss unto her, catching her by surprise. She didn't think much on it, trying to enjoy it as much as she could...... it was missing something though. </p>
<p>Asami, meanwhile, stood there still teary eyed as she watched the scene unfold infront of her. A tight feeling in her chest left her confused as the moment passed. Before she could reflect deeper on it, she saw Opal's hands move swiftly around Korra's neck before hearing a click. </p>
<p>Korra stopped the kiss upon hearing the noise, stepping away to see what had just happened, as she felt the necklace placed on her. As she saw Opal's nefarious grin appear once more, she knew she had been duped. She moved to take it off but was stopped by a sharp shock, all the while Opal giggled her little head off as she took her place on the couch again. </p>
<p>"My my , Avatar! You should have a bit more compassion for your partner in crime, no?" </p>
<p>"Opal, I'm going to murd- OW!" Another painful shock stops her mid stride, causing her to trip and fall on her knees. Opal crossed her legs, smug all the same. </p>
<p>"As the Avatar, you should be helping everyone, no matter who they are," Opal stated. "Now Asami, how about you sit down here and we see just how good of an apology Korra can give, hmm?" </p>
<p>Asami watched on, assessing her situation as it stood right now. She still had to worry about Opal's video, but she was also making Korra suffer a little bit, so that's not too horrible. She'd have to watch out for another shock necklace just in case Opal wanted to get her on her knees too. As she moved towards the couch, she thought back on how Opal so easily moved in to kiss Korra and how she felt about it. Her mind was still unsure of her exact feelings, but one was pretty prominent in her mind: anger. </p>
<p>She'd have to make sure to pay Opal back for making her feel this way....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>Korra was beyond angry at her current position. She'd been tricked into a kiss that wasn't even that good and left her unfulfilled. Then having to be degraded by having a shock collar put on her, all because she didn't want to be nice to Asami. </p>
<p>Of course she wasn't going to be nice! The bitch hated her just as much as Korra did! </p>
<p>Opal was going to pay for the collar, especially with all the damn shocks she gave her. But Korra couldn't deny that her current position was somewhat better. </p>
<p>Korra's head was smushed in between Asami's legs, hands pressing her head further down onto the dripping pussy as she used her tongue all over the clit, two fingers pumping in and out. She spread her fingers a little inside as she started to suck on the clit, eliciting loud meals from Asami as the pleasure kept rising. Opal sat next to Asami; pleasuring herself with a toy she brought from home. </p>
<p>Korra would be lying if she said the taste wasn't delicious to her. She'd given head to girls before, but this time was different for a couple of reasons. The taste was sweet, which was an unexpected surprise to her as she dipped inside Asami's folds again. She enjoyed the pressure from the thighs on her head, a comfortable amount of pressure not allowing her to escape as the hands on her head pulled on her head as she made Asami have yet another orgasm, causing her to thrash as Korra kept her on her attack. </p>
<p>As weirdly enjoyable as the moment was, she was reminded of her situation as a small shock caused her to moan into Asami, making said girl grip her head even harder as she came. Asami was sweating profusely as her orgasm ripped throughher, having been brought to completion multiple times in the past hour. </p>
<p>As she came down from her orgasmic high, Asami slowly loosened her grip on Korra's head enough for her to back away from her pussy, wet juices coating her face. Korra grimaced as she looked at Opal as the girl moved her vibrating wand away from herself. </p>
<p>"Mmm, that was niiiiice.... I think she's apologized enough, right 'Sami?" Opal asked. </p>
<p>Asami was still panting, half naked, as she tried to form words. Her head was swimming, having enjoyed the head she had just gotten and pretty sure that Korra used some type of bending on the first couple of orgasms. She quickly lost count after the 5th, losing herself to the pleasure momentarily. As she continued to breath, she moaned out as Opal's hand gripped her left nipple through her bra, making her head turn towards her. </p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I asked you a question." </p>
<p>Asami was panting as she looked at Korra. In the back of her mind, she knew they were both screwed, so she thought she could atleast throw Korra a bone. "S-she's good." She responded softly. </p>
<p>"Awesome! That means I can give her a little treat for her apology~" Opal mused. </p>
<p>She moved her hand away from. Asami's chest into Korra's head, shoving it in between the girl's folds. </p>
<p>"Eat her out one more time while I give you your reward, ok?" Opal patted Korra's head as she moved behind her, quickly working on taking off her belt. She took Korra's pants and underwear off, leaving her bare to the world from the waist below. Her firm ass and wet pussy stood out to Opal, but not as much as the rock hard cock that hung between Korra's legs. She would have to do something special to reward her. Korra moaned into Asami, causing the girl to thrash again as Opal got to work on Korra's sack. She sucked Korra's sack gently, helping to keep herself balanced on all fours as she slurped up and down, layering her fuck buddy's balls in a thick glistening coating of spit. It was slow and sloppy work by definition but the longer she licked, the more pre she coaxed from Korra's member. She used that same pre to coat Korra's member, stroking as she continued her work. </p>
<p>Opal used her other hand to dip her fingers inside herself, savoring the taste on her mouth and the debauchery she was reveling in. But she could always kick it up a notch. </p>
<p>Opal's mouth made a loud pop as she released Korra's sack, saliva strands still connecting to her lips. She let Korra's cock go as she used both hands to spread her cheeks, instantly moving her tongue inside of Korra's anus. </p>
<p>Korra was caught off guard by the sudden change of pleasure, causing her to cum instantly onto the floor below her. She wasn't sure how to feel about the new sensation as her mind became cloudy. Meanwhile, Asami was nothing but a newline mess, unable to form words at Korra's unrelenting licking. </p>
<p>Opal continued the rimjob feverishly, running her tongue all around Korra's asshole, rubbing herself off to another orgasm with her hands. She peel off the delicious ass in front of her for a moment,  relishing in her orgasmic high as she looked below Korra. All that cum, going to waste. She wouldn't let it stand. She slowly dipped her fingers into the puddle of cum, scooping up as much as she could before bring her fingers to her mouth. </p>
<p>Nothing short of delectable, she thought to herself. She grabbed some more, but held off on swallowing. She pulled on Korra's ponytail, bringing the girls body flush against hers. Korra was a mess, girl juice coating her face entirely, stands of hair stuck to her face as well. Her body glistened in sweat, causing her too to become see-throug throughout the entire session.  Her cock was still standing strong, only dripping it's delicious load onto the floor to add onto the puddle. As Korra was panting to regain her breath, Opal took her opportunity. </p>
<p>Korra was shocked to feel Opal's tongue enter her mouth, but more so when she tasted herself! </p>
<p>Opal kissed Korra with wild abandon, ensuring that every drop that was in her mouth would go into Korra's. She snaked her hand onto the Avatars member, Jenkins her off as they continued their kiss. Korra was unable to resist what was happening to her, deciding to just once again go with the flow and lean into the kiss, taking her own cum for a taste. </p>
<p>Opal was satisfied with the amount Korra had taken for herself, peeling her mouth off hers and giving her a simple order: "Swallow it." </p>
<p>Korra was hesitant as she held her own cum in her mouth, but deciding not to get shocked again, she did as she was told. It felt..... ice, actually. Like the time she lost her virginity with her masters.... but that's a story for another time. </p>
<p>Opal smiled, satisfied by Korra's eagerness to obey and please Asami and her. She let Korra go as she stood up slowly, still getting her bearings from the orgasmic high earlier. </p>
<p>"That was fun girls! I'm going to go check with the pilot, see how long until we touched down in Zaofu. Enjoy yourselves to the snack bar!" Opal teased as she grabbed her pants and walked out of the room, leaving a kneeling Korra and semi-conscious Asami in the room alone. The girls were tying to catch their breath after their last round of fun. </p>
<p>Korra's mind tried to wrap her head around what just happened, especially as she realized just how much was missing from Opal's kiss. Why couldn't she get satisfaction from that? It was nice but it didn't give her the fulfillment she longed for when she shared a kiss with someone. </p>
<p>Tasting herself brought some good nostalgia back, but the taste of Opal herself just wasn't.... good, she thought to herself. As she looked down at her cock, she sighed as it had not sagged down in the slightest, instead getting only more rigid. She'd have to take care of it somehow. She moved her hands to touch herself before a foot smacked her right hand away. </p>
<p>Korra instantly looked up to see Asami's furious face, legs spread wide open with her oussy in full display. She was angry. Angry and horny. </p>
<p>Korra was unable to react fast enough as Asami tackled her down, pressing her lips to hers. They both moaned into the kiss, relishing int the taste of the other. As Asami grabbed onto Korra's member to align it with herself, it gave the Avatar a moment of realization: </p>
<p>Why do Asami's kisses taste so good? </p>
<p>Before she could ponder any further, she moaned out blissfully as Asami sank herself down onto her member, all the way to the base.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for 100 kudos! Never thought my story would be so well liked. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Zaofu Welcum..... wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zaofu! The art! The beautiful landscape! The hot ass milfs who fuck their family and friends! The delicious foo-waitwhatwasthatlastone?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh yeah, it's getting dirty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Zaofu Welcum..... wait </p>
<p>As soon as they touched down, Opal ran down the ramp and jumped with glee at her return home. She spun around as she took in the beautiful landscape that surrounded the landing pad, unable to contain her laughter. Her companions had a different feeling.... </p>
<p>Korra and Asami walked down the ramp slowly, tired legs carrying them all the way. After Opal returned from talking to the airship's captain, she came face to face with both girls engaging in another round of furious hate fucking, not repenting even from their earlier session. After deciding to join in and messing with Korra some more, she left both girls passed out in the lounge cabin to rest. They both woke up feeling sore yet strangely satisfied. </p>
<p>"Ok girls, who's ready for a week of fun?!" Opal called out to them excitedly, eliciting groans as her response. Before Opal could chastise them, she felt her feet suddenly become heavy. Looking down, she discovered that metal had been bent elegantly around her ankles to keep her in place. Before her mind cut put two and two together, soft hands covered her eyes as a body pressed up from behind her. </p>
<p>"Guess who~" sang a voice next unto Opal's ear. </p>
<p>Opal was suddenly nervous, not expecting her to be here. She had to gather her strength before answering sheepishly. </p>
<p>"A-auntie L-Lin?" Opal asked. </p>
<p>As the hands lifted from her eyes, she came face to face with her mother, Suyin. It caught her by surprise, but before she could call out to her mother, a stern hand turned her head to the side, making her come face to face with a smiling Lin. That did not bode well. </p>
<p>"Hello sweetheart, how have you been?" Lin asked in a joyful tone. </p>
<p>She was never happy, so this immediately set red flags for Opal. </p>
<p>"Uuuum, good? I didn't expect to see you here though." </p>
<p>"Well, I had to come to my nephew wedding, darling. Not to mention, retrieve some locker room evidence some miscreant decided to steal." </p>
<p>"I prefer the term appropriate-" Opal was cut off by her mother. </p>
<p>"-And I prefer my daughter to not torture her friends." She turned to Korra and Asami and bowed. "I'm deeply sorry for whatever actions my daughter forced upon you both. She never knows when to quit." </p>
<p>Korra and Asami were still more surprised at Lin's joyful anger, still holding onto Opal. Asami particularly noticed how weirdly..... intimate, Lin was being. She was caressing her niece's chin fondly, in a way lover's would do. Her other hand was firmly attached to the girls hip, rubbing small circles. </p>
<p>"Well, I believe that introductions are in order. I am Suyin Beifong, Head of Zaofu and of the Beifong Clan. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Suyin stepped toward the duo and greeted them with a hug. </p>
<p>"O-oh thank you!" Asami was surprised by the affection after the back to back fuck fest they had. Suyin had a pleasant scent of lavender about her, reminding her of her mother. </p>
<p>Suyin took their hands and led them off the platform. "Let's get you girls settled in! This is going to be a busy week and you'll need to get acquainted with the city." </p>
<p>Opal was still in her aunt's grasp as the girl's were led away, leaving her to her soon to be punishment. Lin was giving her quite the tongue lashing; telling Opal about her disappointment in the girl and her actions. As she continued, Opal looked over Lin's shoulder, and seeing that her mother and friends were out of sight, quickly silenced her aunt with a kiss, releasing a happy moan into her mouth. </p>
<p>As she pulled away from Lin, she smiled. "Hi auntie! Did you miss our nightly debaucheries?" </p>
<p>"Hmph. You always were a nasty little minx, weren't you." Lin grabbed a nice handful of Opal's ass as she gave a kiss back. "You ready to make up for all that time you've been away?" </p>
<p>"More than you could ever know.." Opal leaned in and locked her lips again; being lifted in a bridal carry as Lin broke the makeshift feet restraints.... </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Beifong Estate was... expansive to say the least. Built around a mountaintop with metall architecture surrounding it on all sides; it looked like a flower blossoming, much like the rest of Zaofu. There were terraces, creating different elevations of these estate all around it, no doubt earthbent by it's residents. The courtyard was decorated with gorgeous sculptures of metal depicting everything from flowers to a Lion-Turtle. </p>
<p>Finally arriving inside the main house, Suyin brought her guest towards a lounge room. As Korra and Asami looked around, they noticed paperwork strewn about on the chairs and the small coffee table in between the furniture, depicting seating arrangements and schedules. </p>
<p>"You're still planning the wedding?" Asami asked her host. </p>
<p>"Yes, yes, I know! We're cutting it close but all that's really left is the seating arrangements. The schedule is more for the summit; that being the reason things are a little crazy right now. But please! Take a seat! I'll go grab us some tea and treats." Suyin waved her arm towards the few spots available to actually sit down as she moved to fetch the refreshments. As Korra sat down, she observed something interesting about Suyin's elegant clothing. </p>
<p>Her clothing was made up of both metal and fine silk; making it easy enough that she could bend if necessary and still give her the look necessary to express her artistic talent. The long black and green skirt was especially curious to her, as it was almost sheer enough to see through. She could swear that she saw... </p>
<p>There was no way Suyin wasn't wearing underwear. Right? </p>
<p>Suyin quickly made her way over towards Korra first, handing her a cup of warm tea. As Korra took a sip, she tasted something weird in it. Almost like.... mint? As Suyin turned to Asami with her tray, she tried to walk through the maze of papers and chairs. Korra's eye's met hers as she gave her a smug grin before  tripping over and spilling tea all over Asami's clothes. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, dear! I just tripped a-and I couldn't get my balance-" </p>
<p>"No worries! No worries! Just got wet is all. Would you happen to know where our bags got put?" Asami asked politely, not wanting to embarrass her host any longer . </p>
<p>"Of course dear, the bags are in the wrst wing of the house, first door on your left. I truly am so sorry!" Suyin was anxious now, trying to clean up the spill left on the chair and floor as best she could as Asami left. </p>
<p>Korra helped by waterbending the liquid through an open window as she started to feel hot. Very hot. </p>
<p>Beads of sweat lined her brow as she staggered back to her seat, slumping down on the chair. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins, causing her breathing to go a bit unsteady. Korra felt her cock rising in her pants, quite embarrassed by what was happening to her body as she tried to cover it up with her hands. Now she knew how Asami felt on the airship earlier. </p>
<p>"Korra dear? Are you okay?" Suyin asked worried as she pressed her hand against the girls forehead. Korra found the cool hand pleasing to her burning body. As Suyin got closer to her, she could smell a lavender smell. She closed her eyes as the intoxicating scent permeated around her, especially as she felt her arms wrap around Suyin's waist as she sat on her lap.... wait. </p>
<p>Why was Suyin on her lap? </p>
<p>She opened her eyes, looking upwards and meeting Suyin's eyes. All she saw was caring and compassion as the mature woman checked her temperature. Korra was confused as to why someone who was basically a stranger would sit on her lap with no qualms. It was nice of her to check on her guest, but to what purpose would she go so far? </p>
<p>She got her answer when said woman moved her hips on Korra's lap. </p>
<p>Suyin gave Korra a knowing smirk as the girl realized her situation, pushing her back into the seat. Korra was unable to prevent Suyin from kissing her deeply, her tongue probing inside the her weakened captive. Huh, the apple didn'tfall too far from the tree apparently. </p>
<p>Although she made a a mistake. Korra was done being used around by the Beifongs as their plaything. She wrapped her hand the woman's neck stopping the kiss and pulling her off her. She was breathing hard as she tried to form her words </p>
<p>"Wha-huff-what are you doing? What would your daughter think if she saw you?! T-this doesn't make any sen-" </p>
<p>She was cut off as Suyin put a finger to Korra's lips. This lowered  the girl's guard long enough for the mature woman to use her metal bending; using her metal wrist guards, turning them into metal shackles hat connect to the chair. Korra's hands were instantly brought from Suyin's neck all the way down to the arm rest of the chair. </p>
<p>"I was hoping the tea would make you more delirious and submissive. Guess you can't  get everything you want." Suyin contemplated, annoyed at the Avatar's resistance. </p>
<p>"Guess we're doing this the hard way." </p>
<p>Korra was confused as her head was swimming, but she quickly caught on as Suyin pulled down her pants far enough to fish her cock, standing tall and proud. Korra tried to tell her to stop, but felt a piece of cloth quickly wrapped around her mouth. Where the hell did she get that? </p>
<p>Suyin moved quickly now, lifting her long dress to reveal long legs and her pussy bare for everyone to see. She grabbed the cock with her hand,  quickly inserting it inside herself and leaving Korra to moan out in bliss in her heightened state. But something was off. </p>
<p>The warm was more hot and cold then hot and wet, leaving her with only one conclusion: She was inside Suyin's ass. The sensation was overwhelming, her moans coming out muffled as she released inside Suyin, her cum filling the milf's rear and leaving a pleasant warmth inside her. She moaned and leaned back, letting herself be encased in the pleasure. </p>
<p>"Mmm, Opal was right. You are a quick shot when you're caught off guard. Not that I mind though." She raised her hips up, letting herself drop down again to re-capture the iron-hard cock "As long as I get your cum, I'm happy." </p>
<p>Korra grunted as her hips thrusted involuntarily, relishing in the warm of Suyin's tight ass as it continued to go up and down her shaft. She wasn't able to move too much due to her restraints, but she could do enough to make it enjoyable for herself and Suyin. Her heart was pumping harder now, the tea's effects taking her body by full force and letting the heat consume her. </p>
<p>Suyin was loving every moment of this, the feeling of a thick, young cock filling her was one of her favorite treats to indulge in, even if her true lover was her own age. But her focus was on the Avatar right now, and she would make sure she got as much cum inside her as possible. She started to really give it to her, clenching her tight pucker around the cock as she took what she wanted. Then she heard footsteps coming from the hallway...... </p>
<p>Suyin realized she was in quite the predicament. Dick in her ass with a tied down Avatar. While a wet dream any other day, this was her reality right now and she could not be discovered. She bent the metal around Korra's wrist back onto her clothing and took off the cloth from her mouth. She quickly pulled out a pill and shoved it into Korra, who's mouth was agape as she tried to catch her breath. </p>
<p>"Swallow this and the heat should die down. Now stay still and calm, and we won't get caught,  ok?" With a quick bite on Korra's lip, Suyin positioned herself to have the appearance that she was just sitting on Korra's lap as she checked her temperature. She could still feel the cock throbbing inside her as Asami entered the room once more, clothes changed to a simpler wardrobe of leggings, sandals and a red long sleeve shirt. </p>
<p>"Sorry about taking so long, this place is a maze. I wa- Korra?" She asked worriedly as she looked at Korra's sweaty forehead. </p>
<p>"Seems like she's coming down with something, dear. Don't worry, I gave her some medicine already." </p>
<p>Suyin's reassuring tone calmed Asami enough for her to take a seat. Her eye's still lingered at Korra as she took her seat, taking out her phone to send a message. She was oblivious ,however, to the debauchery taking place in front of her, a grown woman with multiple children riding the cock of the Avatar in plain view. Suyin's mind ran through this scenario in her mind as she came hard, attempting to not make a noise as she bit her lip, hips moving side to side to make the dick go deeper in her. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Korra was becoming undone due to the fear of getting caught and the tea's affects. It would take time for the pill to take full effect, which led to her orgasm being forced out of her as Suyin clenched down on her shaft. Her load was massive, filling Suyin's rear even more so than before, even having some spill down her cock due to the sheer amount. The warmth alone was almost enough to make both her and Suyin cum again; in which Suyin did, letting out a controlled yet lust filled sigh. </p>
<p>Asami was unaware though, still unable to reach Opal. She looked up to a flustered Suyin to ask her a question. </p>
<p>"Ma'am, do you know where Opal went? I can't reach her still. " </p>
<p>"Mmmmm, pr-propably getting a tough lashing from Lin, knowing my sister......:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the back seat of a Sato Mobile outside the mansion. </p>
<p>"HHJNG! YES! YES! FUCK ME, AUNTIE! FUCK YOUR WHORE NIECE HAAAAARDEEERRRRR" </p>
<p>Opal was getting dominated by Lin's cock as it was secured in her tight pussy, enveloping her aunt's cock in a lovely and familiar warmth. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Baby girl. Your mommy might have not taught you how to be a good girl. But Auntie Lin is gonna remind you what it takes to be my whore!" Lin pushed Opal's head down into the seat, laying on top of Opal and taking her completely as she aimed to breed her niece....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suyin Beifong was still handling her orgasmic bliss on Korra's lap, trying to not give away what was going on. She'd have to get Asami to look elsewhere before she could move away and finish her job. That's when an idea came to her. </p>
<p>"Asami dear, Korra looks to need some water. There shod be some behind you, on that countertop. And a glass for me if you could? </p>
<p>"Oh, sure! Not a problem, Ma'am!" Asami cheerfully responded and got up to move. Suyin took this opportunity to stand up, a small pop noise coming from behind her as Korra's cock got free from her ass. She moved to pull Korra's pants the rest of the way up and immediately turned around to face Asami who had just gotten the water. </p>
<p>She could feel the cum flowing out of her , the warmth escaping her as she stood there and accepted the glass of water from Asami.  She took a drink as she tried to calm down her lust, the feeling of being so full leaving her restless for more. </p>
<p>"Shit, I need to charge my phone. Could you point me where I can do that? I'm still trying to get in touch with Opal." Asami asked Suyin. </p>
<p>"Of course, Asami. There should be one right over here." Suyin led Asami to the other end of the lounge room, leaving Korra to follow them with her eyes as they walked over: finally able rest and think on what had just happened. Was this really happening to her? Why was the Beifong family so weird? Had Asami noticed what had happened? </p>
<p>Before she could think any further, Suyin looked at her over her shoulder, smiling sweetly as she lifted her skirt from behind, revealing her tight pucker, full of cream that was spilling out down her beautiful legs. She quickly rectified that by bending one of her arm guards into a small buttplug and inserting it inside herself. She almost let out a moan, but caught herself as Asami turned around and she dropped the skirt. </p>
<p>One thing was for sure to Korra: being around any of the Beifongs was going to leave her anything but soft.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drink water! Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Beifong Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suyin and Lin reminisce after a long day of..... activities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: Beifong Affection</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suyin relished the feeling of the satin sheets caressing her naked body, feeling strong hands on her shoulders as she recieved her massage. Her bedroom was alight with a single candle, leaving a pleasant aroma and enough light for Lin who wore some Sweats and a tank top to work her magic on her sister's shoulders. </p>
<p>"You know, I actually wanted to talk to the Avatar about the collar Opal used on her." Lin mused. She still didn't know how the girl got her hands on it. </p>
<p>"Was gonna give the little shit what she deserved too before she decided to throw herself on me . Then.... well, you know how that goes." </p>
<p>"Mmmmm, I know what you mean. She usually would have been all over me if not for you.  Speaking of Opal, where is she?" Suyin wondered. </p>
<p>"...... she's resting." </p>
<p>That prompted Suyin to turn her head and loom at her sister, a knowing smirk causing Lin to blush. </p>
<p>"Alright, maybe I did give her a lesson." She raised her hands in mock defeat; putting her hands back on Suyin and kneading her hands on her back. They got back in the swing of things, enjoying their intimacy after a long day of dealing with their family and friends. </p>
<p>They both had their fun with their guests, leaving one Avatar rowdy and confused at being used and one family member passed out in their bedroom after getting their pussy abused and used just like they wanted. The rest of the day was filled with introducing the rest of the family, particularly the twins who's wedding was coming up. Suyin relished in her memory of the Avatar's flustered expression for the rest of the day. It brought a flush to her cheeks as she felt the warm cum inside her, held at bay by her makeshift plug. </p>
<p>"I'm really happy you came for the wedding. I would've thought that your job would keep you away knowing how much of a hard ass you are. Maybe Kya will actually make it this time, but you know how she is." Suyin contemplated. </p>
<p>Lin grunted at the light jab, but she couldn't deny the truth. For too long she had let her duty take control of her life and take her away from her friends and family. Republic City would always be safe as long as she was around, but her family would was upset due to her workaholic nature. She barely visited Suyin in the past once she made her place in Zaofu, straining their relationshipeven more. Then came Amon.... </p>
<p>After she lost her bending, reality crashed around her. She felt like her soul was ripped out of her, as if she had lost the only thing that made her whole. She put a brave face for her officers during the short lived Equalist Revolution, but her uselessness was apparent to herself, leaving a dark pit in her chest. That all turned around after Korra gave her what she missed most in live after it was all over. </p>
<p>She'd always be grateful for what Korra gave her back to her. But she was even more grateful for her family that gave her nothing but love and support during the time she took to relearn her element and heal. Kya particularly wouldn'tleave her side, making sure that Lin would keep her self esteem up. Lin was never used to such care intil Kya and later Suyin cane into her life, and she appreciated every moment of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't expect to fall for the healer so quickly during her healing, but Kya was a magnetic personality, even from when they were younger. Lin had always harbored a crush for her and never had the opportunity to relay the affection till later in her life, even sharing an evening together with the Watertribe Nomad. Kya's somewhat annoying care was something Lin would cherish till the end of her life and she made sure that the woman knew of it one day.... once she got the courage. But Suyin was by her side just as much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suyin and her always had a difficult relationship since they were children, especially with a couple of intimate excursions through puberty that left both of them longing for more. Their fighting is what left them to drift apart until Lin was in trouble. </p>
<p>Suyin could never deny her sister. She would always be at her sisters side, through thick or thin. Throughout Suyin's healing, she was at hes side constantly, making sure she never pushed herself too hard or let her thoughts get the best of her. Eventually, it led to them rekindling their past relationship to the fullest, embracing the sinful nature of their forbidden relationship all in the name of love. Then came an ever curious Opal, leaving Lin to fall in love with her own niece. </p>
<p>Now here they were, enjoying a peaceful evening with each other as the day died down. Lin wanted to show her more intimate side to Suyin, showering her with affection at any given chance this week before she returned to the city. But Suyin was in the mood for more... </p>
<p>"Mmmm, Korra's cum is so warm in me. Shame you couldn't have joined in. She might give you a run for your money~" She teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin's hands gripped her shoulders a bit harder at the tease. They had an open relationship,  which was a benefit given their relation. But Lin was always a possessive person, sometimes letting her possessiveness get the best of her and almost expose their relationship. Suyin knew she was rattling the lion's cage with the tease..... but she was in the mood to get eaten. </p>
<p>"I can't wait to feel her inside me again. It was so lovely having a young hard co-MMM!" Her tease was cut short by a hard smack to her butt. Lin had a knowing smirk on her face, groping Suyin's ass lovingly after her love tap. She was aware of what Suyin was doing and she would be remiss if she lost this little bout. </p>
<p>"Hmm, I don't know about that, Dear. I think you have everything you could want right here." Lin leaned down to kiss Suyin's neck, caressing her body all the while. She moaned into her sister's neck, loving her scent and warmth as she left hickey's all over her neck. Spirits knew that they were too old to be doing something so wild as leaving a mark on each other, but they didn't care. Suyin loved being marked and Lin wanted nothing more than to show everyone that her sister was well and truly taken. </p>
<p>After leaving sufficient hickey's on her neck, Lin moved down her back, kissing down her spine as her sister was shivering with pleasure until she reached her final destination. Suyin's rear was still nice and firm, a result of her constant workouts and sculpture work did she did. Lin always appreciated a nice ass, but Opal's and Suyin's were her favorite. </p>
<p>She spread the cheeks to see the plug that was still holding back all the cum from earlier. She gently took out the plug from her sister, making her moan gently into the sheets beneath her. Cum began to drizzle out of Suyin's asshole, her breathing making more and more seep out. Now this was just something Lin couldn't allow. </p>
<p>Suyin let out a needy moan as she felt Lin's tongue go inside her tight pucker, swirling inside her ass. She gripped the sheets as Lin went about devouring her, feeling her scoop out cum and swallowing it, then diving back in for more. Then she felt a hand move up her thigh, pinching her skin as it moved towards her center. Two fingers slipped inside her, Lin dipping in past her knuckles and back out, repeating the process as she kept cleaning the delicious cum from her sister's ass. </p>
<p>Suyin was writhing under Lin's ministrations, loving every second of what she was doing to her. She was already close to nearing her orgasm, but came undone when Lin grabbed her hair with her other hand and pulled back hard, moaning wantonly into the room. Her body tried to move away but was held in place by the strong arms of her sister that held her head in place and held her leg down with a pair of wet digits leaving wet spots all over her thigh. </p>
<p>As Suyin came down from her high, Lin finally pulled her tongue out of her ass and loosening her grip on the luscious body below her. She licked her lips to get the cum that was still left and wiped them dry with her hand. The taste left in her mouth was surprisingly tasty, not expecting to like Korra's cum so much. It was probably because it was inside of Suyin. </p>
<p>"That was good..... but I'm not done yet." </p>
<p>Lin moved to take off her pants, releasing her erection to the air and pouncing on her sister. Lin moved back on the bed, inserting herself slowly into Suyin, making both woman moan. Lin slowly set a steady pace, wanting the moment last as long as possible. </p>
<p>"I hope she'll be here. It would be nice if we can catch up again." Lin said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suyin felt a pang of jealousy but it was quickly drown out by the pleasure she was feeling and by a single thought: Kya was a lovely person to be with and she knew how much Lin cared for her. It would be foolish of her to be jealous of that when she knew she'd get the same love whenever she wanted. </p>
<p>So she plotted in her mind. She'd give her sister a pleasant memory for the wedding; but right now? </p>
<p>She wanted nothing more than to feel Lin's hard cock going in and out of her pussy with all the love and affection she was feeling..... </p>
<p>And her cum of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is always appreciated. Also, if toy got any ideas for future chapters or characters, shoot. I'm always open to new ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Normal Night..... No, really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have not given up on this yet. It's still very much being worked on and I have the next set of chapters almost ready to go out. Thank you for being so nice and actually reading this ♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: A Normal Night..... no, really.</p><p> </p><p>Korra couldn't sleep. </p><p>You'd guess that it might've been due to the recent debauchery that she had been subjected to, but that was on the back burner at the moment. She kept having visions of what happened in Republic City with Amon. That horrid mask still sent sent a chill down her spine everytime she thought back to those difficult weeks. It had all ended haphazardly, her and Mako getting together for about two months before breaking up. She had high expectations of her first relationship, but that was just.... disappointing. </p><p>Amon still haunted her. She could have done more to stop him, but she let herself get overconfident enough to make some truly big mistakes back then.... and she might have added another one to that list. </p><p>She did Asami dirty, and as much as she relished in her victory back then, she knew it was wrong deep down. Karma was sure to rear it's ugly head eventually to pay her back for all the shit she threw at the genuis, but she wasn't expecting this. </p><p>She wasn't expecting to have sex with Asami. She wasn't expecting to be ropped in blackmail with Asami. She wasn't expecting how fast things would progress with here and the others she had been with. But most importantly? </p><p>She did not expect how much she enjoyed her time with Asami. </p><p>She was certainly no prude nor was she opposed to it, quite the opposite in fact. Korra felt no greater pleasure than when she shared a kiss with a partner, but this was different. Asami left her breathless everytime they had kissed so far, the high she got from her was something that she couldn't explain and it was bothering her since the beginning of all this. </p><p>As much as Korra wanted to stare into the ceiling as she contemplated her emotions,  she decided that maybe some fresh air would do her some good. She got off her bed and grabbed a green robe that was in the closet. As she made her way through the corridors of the mansion, she saw all of the art work that had been done by the Beifong lineage. They were naturally gifted, from the family portraits made of metal to the sculptures of Suyin's dancing troupe. </p><p>Once she made it outside, she instantly appreciated the beauty of the darkened courtyard. The silhouettes of the lanterns helped illuminate Korra on her path towards edge of the courtyard leading towards the edge of the cliff. Her stroll was stopped when she noticed someone sitting by the edge. </p><p>Why the hell does she have to be here? </p><p>She decided it was better to just accept the inevitable confrontation and made her way over to Asami. </p><p>"Can't sleep?" </p><p>Asami jumped a little, not expecting to be disturbed. As she looked back, she felt herself to be in a somewhat dour mood, having half a mind for a quick quip at Korra and her punctuality for annoying her but then she saw her eye's. She could see that she was just as tired as her. There was no point in starting another fight just yet when they were both too tired to finish it. </p><p>"I could say the same about you. You look terrible." </p><p>Korra shrugged, taking her seat next to Asami on the cliff's edge. As they both looked outward towards Zaofu that evening, Korra could make out the carnival rides and their bright lights, giving off a warm glow from the main city. Korra noticed a weird smell in the air, and after looking at Asami, realized she had lit up and was enjoying a joint. Where'd she get that from? </p><p>As if she had read her mind, Asami simply stated, "Canabis. I got a prescription before the trip from my doctor. Told me it might help with my.... well, let's just say the past 2 years haven't been the best. And it wouldn't be in my best interest to have a panic attack during our stay here." </p><p>Korra was confused at what she meant. Why would someone who had basically become the world's richest person be so stressed out they needed to find some alternative to calm down like medicinal cannabis? </p><p>"Why would you of all people need something like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"...... you know, for someone who's supposed to help solve alot of problems, you're pretty blind to what your actions cause, aren't you?" </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>Asami was especially maudlin in her response. </p><p>"No, Korra. Excuse me for thinking you were actually capable of remorse. Do you know how much shit got thrown on my family's name because of you? How much I had to struggle to regain the respect and trust of an entire city? I'll admit my father was a bastard, but he didn't have to deal with what happened after Amon. Let's also not forget how you overconfidence led to Amon and Unaloq escaping. Sure, they killed themselves, but you decided to act like a proper Avatar just a tad bit late, don't you?" </p><p>Korra was speechless. She couldn't fanthom a response to any of this, much less try and deny of those truths. She could only sit there and let her head droop down in disappointment. She mulled over the past two years if adventures, now being forced to look at them from a different perspective. </p><p>Asami glanced at Korra, noticing the dour mood she put her in and sighed. Maybe she was being too rough on Korra. She lightly put her hand on the girls shoulder to comfort her, Korra now looking at her. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>Korra's look of disappointment turned to one of bewilderment. </p><p>"Listen, I might've just blown up all on you, but I know I'm not a perfect person. I made mistakes along the way too, especially with trusting my father. But please understand, you are sometimes unbearable to deal with, even if what you're trying to do is for the betterment of others. It wouldn't hurt to put you pride aside and not be so smug when you do things..... also, whateverthey gave me has me really mellowed out right now." </p><p>Korra let out a small laugh as she let all of the words sink in. As she looked towards the gleaming lights of the carnival, she let herself think. </p><p>Asami made some pretty valid points. She was working hard on rectifying her past mistakes, but it was easier said than done. As much as she wanted to fight back, she just decided to sit there and take it. </p><p>Asami and Korra just shared their presence with each other now, having to deal with nothing but their thoughts of their futures. On any other day, they'd be at each other's throat after throwing such insults at each other but now? </p><p>All of that fire was pretty much snuffed out by the calmness of Asami's words and the regrets of her father weighing on her and Korra's indecisiveness at fighting back. They just stared out into the dark night of Zaofu, not wanting to prove the other wrong, but not wanting to be alone either. </p><p>Asami sighed as she put her arm around Korra, startling her. </p><p>"Listen. I know we don't like each other, much less try and have a civilized discussion with each other but...... even I know that I was just a bit harsh on you. I'm not a perfect person and neither are you....... this'll probably be the only time you'll hear me say this while I'm on my medication so I'm sorry. Sincerely." </p><p>Korra just took in the moment. She could either let her anger out and start another fight..... or just accept the apology. </p><p>"Me too...." </p><p>So they sat there, looking out into the night. Unsure of the future and of themselves. </p><p> </p><p>From behind a column not too far away stood Opal, frowning at the sad moment between her friends. She'd have to think of something to cheer them up from all the stress. As she walked away, she could hear the soft carnival music reaching her from down the valley, and an idea sprung to mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chaoter: Carnival escapades with you're favorite family of degenerates.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would appreciate any feedback. As well as any ideas for the other characters. Have a womderful day and drink watwr, you thirsty bitch ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>